My Other Half
by VacantlyViolet
Summary: One-shot. Kurt's thoughts when Blaine sings Somewhere Only We Know to him.


**Author's Note: Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic so I would love some reviews(:. This is just a one-shot sorta songfic about Kurt and Blaine because I think they are the most amazing couple I've ever seen on television…it helps that Darren Criss is the most beautiful person to ever walk on the face of the earth. Anyways, if I talk any more I'll start to ramble so just read and enjoy!**

"Kurt Hummel is back at McKinley!" I proudly announced.

Cheers erupted from the New Directions standing on the steps below. I hurried down the steps to hug my friends. I do admit I was a little teary eyed as I embraced Tina and Quinn…I had missed them so much.

As I was getting pats on the back from Puck and Sam, a familiar voice started singing.

_I walked across, an empty land. I knew the pathway like the back of my hand._

I couldn't believe it. Blaine (looking very attractive, if I might add) and the rest of the Warblers were on the steps, all of them looking at me with sad but amused expressions on their faces.

_I felt the earth, beneath my feet. Sent by the river and it made me complete. _

They started walking towards me, Blaine in front with Wes and David right behind him.

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone. I'm getting old and I need something to rely on. So tell me when, your gonna let me in, I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin._

Blaine was standing on step above me, his beautiful hazel eyes staring directly into my baby blue ones. He looked away for a split second before racing down the steps to the random piano. Blaine probably arranged for that to be put there, I thought. And, proving just how talented he is, began to play the song with a lot of enthusiasm.

_And if you have a minute why don't we go. Talk about it somewhere only we know. This could be the end of everything. So why don't we go, somewhere only we know. Somewhere only we know._

He left the piano and came towards me and reached for my hands. We twirled once before he let go and all the Warblers came and pat me on the shoulder or shake my hand. I started getting a little teary-eyed. I really would miss all of them so much, especially Davis and Wes…and of course Blaine, who was currently singing some long notes and sounded a little sad himself.

_This could be the end of everything, so why don't we go, somewhere only we know._

Finn came up to me with a huge smile on his face and gave me a huge hug. Mercedes gave me a quick hug too.

_Somewhere only we know, somewhere only we know._

I turned around and looked into those familiar, sad hazel eyes of Blaine Anderson, the person who had taught me to not be afraid of who I am, who told me that I matter, that people care about me.

He was my rock, my other half, and I trusted him with my whole heart and soul. If there was anything wrong at all, he would try his hardest to make it better for me. I loved him so much right then although I hadn't told him yet.

I was bawling by then when I stepped forward and gave Blaine the biggest hug I'd ever given anyone in my entire life. He buried his head in my shoulder and I held him tight, never wanting to let go.

"I'll never say goodbye to you". That was a promise I was determined to keep, no matter how bad the consequences were.

As we pulled away, he grabbed my hand and gently squeezed it, giving me a small but still breathtaking smile. I tried to return it but it kind of came out as a mix between a lop-sided smile and a frown.

The rest of the Warbler started to go and Blaine turned around to leave with them.

I turned back to my old friends, who pulled me into a huge group hug. I really did miss them and I was happy to be back.

I caught a glimpse of Blaine looking back at me, that same sad smile on his face. He gave me a slight wave before leaving with the Warblers.

I stared after him for a few seconds before Rachel started talking at rapid speed about how we were going to win Nationals because I was back and about how much she missed me and how now because I was back that she was going to have to try harder for solos but that was okay and a bunch of random gibberish that I kind of just tuned her out.

"Seriously Rachel, Kurt just came back and your bringing up you singing solos at Nationals?" Puck asked, with a slightly amused, slightly embarrassed look on his face.

"I just wanted Kurt to know that I'm extremely happy he's back but he's going to have to work hard to get a solo at Nationals because I am going to try very hard to get a lead and I don't want him to get his hopes up" Rachel said, very matter-of-factly if I might add.

Everyone just kind of stared at her with bewildered looks.

"What? It's the truth!"

An assortment of give it a rests and stop talkings came from the group, with the exception of Puck who was looking at her like she was crazy and told her to shut up.

We all turned to go inside when I felt my phone vibrate in my vintage white Marc Jacobs pea coat. It was a text from Blaine.

_To: Kurt_

_From: Blaine_

_I miss you already_

_To: Blaine_

_From: Kurt_

_Don't be sad, we have after school and on weekends, not to mention prom!_

_To: Kurt_

_From: Blaine_

_I can't believe your already thinking about prom. Hey, I gotta go, Wes is yelling at me from the car. Stay amazing (:_

I typed one more message but didn't send it.

_To: Blaine_

_From: Kurt_

_I love you._

I saved the message for another day, another time, when I would be ready.

**Soooo..what did you guys think? I know its not the best, but I wanted to start off with something easy because this is my first story. Review please! 3 **


End file.
